<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A perfect addition by RobinJuncadella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618807">A perfect addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella'>RobinJuncadella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula E RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Simply: Robin finds a dog bonds with it and takes it home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin gets pulled out of his bed to go to the store, he doesn't expect to find a dog limping after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Break Fics 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A perfect addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I really really hope you like this. I enjoyed writing this a lot, even though it was a bit of a struggle. I had a bit of trouble coming up with something, but I've been watching a lot of animal rescue videos lately and that helped me come up with this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin sighs and cards a hand through his hair, he's still grumpy after Antonio woke him up and made him go to the store. The walk to the store isn't even that long, but his sleepy brain makes it feel like an eternity.</p>
<p>He's almost at the store when he notices a dog limping after him. The dog makes a sound that barely sounds like a bark. At that, Robin turns around and kneels. The dog has white fur and has no collar on. When Robin tries to pet the dog, they shy away from him. The dog takes a few steps back and hides in the bushes. He sighs and turns around to continue his way to the store, but after a few steps, the dog is behind him again.</p>
<p>He realizes he still has some dog treats deep in his pocket that he was supposed to give to either Taco or Glock and assumes that’s also why the dog is following him. He takes it out of his pocket and throws it at the dog. The dog picks it up and returns to the bushes again.</p>
<p>Robin turns around again and continues his way to the store. He’d like to admit he’s not disappointed when the dog doesn’t follow him back, but he is. He continues his way to the store with a disappointing sigh.</p>
<p>He buys everything he needs and walks back the same road. Disappointment hits him again when the dog is nowhere to be seen when he walks past the spot where he found the dog.</p>
<p>“You’re still grumpy?” Antonio asks with a slight grin when Robin walks into the living room with the groceries.</p>
<p>Robin doesn’t respond, not even when Taco and Glock come to greet him. It concerns Antonio a bit, but he decides not to act on it knowing it’s better to leave Robin alone sometimes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day Robin is the one to go to the store again. Antonio had questioned it, not used to Robin willingly going to the store. What he doesn’t know is that Robin’s hoping to see the dog he saw yesterday again, a dog Antonio doesn’t know about. Robin even stole some treats from Taco and Glock. Hoping it would catch the dog’s attention.</p>
<p>Before he goes, Robin walks pasts Antonio’s sim room. Sim racing was something he tried to get into it himself, but it just wasn’t quite like the real thing. He takes a look around the corner to see if he’s streaming, and when he sees that the camera is indeed on. He gives Antonio a quick kiss on the cheek and waves to the camera before he leaves the room again. He gets his keys from the table and leaves the house with the hope he sees the dog again.  </p>
<p>And he does, at the same spot as the day before. When Robin gives the dog one of the treats he had brought with him, the dog doesn’t return to the bushes again but eats it in front of Robin. He gives the dog another treat and tries to pet them, but they shy away again just like the day before.</p>
<p>Robin takes a deep sigh and turns around to continue to the store, maybe one day he manages to pet them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next few days, Robin keeps being the one to go to the store. While Antonio does enjoy not having to go to the store, he grows a bit suspicious. He trusts Robin and believes he’d never cheat on him. But still, doubts start creeping up in his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m going to the store,” Robin calls while he grabs his keys from the table.</p>
<p>“Again?” Antonio asks. He’s sat on the couch with Glock curled op on his side while he’s on his phone.</p>
<p>Yeah, I eh,” Robin tries to say.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Antonio reassures him, “it’s just, normally you never want to go and now you almost seem excited when you leave.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad I can help you a bit, you’re also the one that always makes dinner, it’s only fair I go to the store more often,” Robin explains. It’s not really a lie, he’s glad he can take some work of Antonio’s shoulders. But if he hadn’t found the dog when he went to the supermarket a week ago, he never would’ve gone to the store this often.</p>
<p>“Thank you I appreciate it.” Antonio smiles to Robin, gesturing for him to come over. He pulls him onto his lap, startling Glock in the process. And kisses him. “Thank you,” Antonio says with a smile when he pulls back.</p>
<p>Robin just smiles before he gets up again, “I’ll be back in a few.”</p>
<p>He has cookies with him, again. This time more than the last days, hoping he can see the dog for a bit longer. He has no idea how long the dog has been there, and if the dog needs any help.</p>
<p>When he passes the bushes the dog always hides in, they’re walking behind him again. He turns around and kneels, he takes a treat out of his pocket and lays it down for the dog to eat. This time the dog does not return to the bushes but takes a step closer to Robin. He gives the dog another treat and they take another step closer to Robin almost nudging his leg.</p>
<p>Robin feels a weird rush of both excitement and nerves going through him. He gives the dog another treat and at this, they nudge his leg. Robin slowly brings his hand down to pet the dog and this time they let him.</p>
<p>Only now he can take a good look at the dog, and he notices they barely stand on their right rear leg. He knows he should call someone for help, he can’t get it over his heart to leave the dog there for another night.</p>
<p>He gives the dog another treat and reaches for his phone. He’s not sure who to call, so he decides to call Antonio. He’s not sure if it’s the best idea, but he knows that Antonio would be able to help him in some way.</p>
<p>He presses the call button under the saved contact and the phone starts ringing.</p>
<p>“Hi what’s up, babe?” Antonio asks right away when he picks up.</p>
<p>“Hi Toni, I ehm-, I don’t have time to tell the whole story right now. But I found a stray dog, and he needs help but I wasn’t sure who to call so I ended up calling you,” Robin explains while he gives the dog another treat with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Okay ehm, where are you? I’ll come to you by car and then we can see if we can take him to a vet.”</p>
<p>“I’m like halfway on the way to the store, across that big building,” Robin explains.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be on my way.”</p>
<p>Robin pockets his phone once the call is over and returns his attention to the dog once again. He gives the dog another treat and changes from his crouching position to sit cross-legged making it a bit more comfortable.</p>
<p>Not long Antonio arrives and Robin must say he’s happy to see him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Robin greets him with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hi, there’s a vet just a few blocks away we could take this boy there by car,” Antonio explains. “Or girl,” He quickly corrects himself.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>They manage to get the dog in the back of the car, much to Robin’s surprise considering they’ve never seen Antonio before and the days it took for Robin to gain even a bit of trust from the dog. The drive to the vet only takes a few minutes.</p>
<p>They bring the dog inside and are instantly greeted by someone.</p>
<p>“Hi my name is Jev, how can I help you?” the man greets them.</p>
<p>“I eh, I found a dog on my way to the store a week ago,” Robin starts. It gains a surprised look from Antonio that quickly turns into realization as Antonio realizes why Robin kept wanting to go to the store every day.</p>
<p>“The first time I walked by them, they started following me. At first, I didn’t know why, but I realized I had a treat in my pocket and gave it to the dog. When I tried to pet them they returned to the bushes straight away. I kept coming back with a treat every day and today they finally didn’t return to the bushes right away. I could finally take a good look at them and then I saw how his right rear leg didn’t look alright,” Robin continues to explain.</p>
<p>“Ah I see, we can get the dog to one of our rooms right away to see what’s wrong. I’m glad you brought the dog here so we can help them, even though I wish we could’ve helped him sooner.”</p>
<p>“Andre, can you come to get this dog? They got found by someone on the street and there seems to be something wrong with their right rear leg,” Jev calls. “Just follow him,” he adds with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Robin says. He entwines his hands with Antonio’s before following Andre to the back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“He should be fine, he had a piece of glass in his paw which luckily only recently got stuck in there. It didn’t cause any infections yet. I also dewormed him. He isn’t chipped and he doesn’t have a collar on. He either has to go to the shelter to wait if his owner ever comes to get him, or you guys can take him home if you can do so. If the owner can’t be found while he’s at your home he’ll be up for adoption,” Andre explains.</p>
<p>Robin gives Antonio a look he knows well it’s almost the same look a child would give their parents when they cross a candy store.</p>
<p>“Would other dogs be a problem?” Antonio asks.</p>
<p>“You should keep them separate for a while, he needs to get used to new surroundings and needs loads of attention. But eventually, it’d also be good for him to be able to interact with other dogs, I’d say it’s not a problem if you do try to keep them separated at first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll take him home then,” He says. “But if it doesn’t work out, we’ll have to find another solution,” He adds, his message directed to Robin. Of course, Antonio wants the best for the dog, but he would never sacrifice his dogs for it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>A few months later</em>
</p>
<p>Glock is chasing Dave while Taco is relaxing in the shadow. The new season is almost starting again, and Robin couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we managed to keep him, he’s a great addition.” Robin watches Glock and Dave zoom by for what feels like the thousand times today. But he doesn’t get sick of it, he never does. He’s always loved dogs and now managing to have three around him almost every day makes him very grateful. And his husband makes it even better.</p>
<p>“He is. He’s amazing,” Antonio agrees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I wish I could've written a bit more about the process from Dave getting home and joining the family to the end. I got a bit stuck, but I'd definitely write about that if anyone is interested in it.</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: Rinusveekay/robinfrinjs (I change between these urls so I'm not sure which one I have while you're reading this lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>